Life Beyond Death
by afish.2far
Summary: The normality Harry craved after the Second Wizarding War wasn't the same that everyone was trying to force on him. The person he wanted was Alastor Moody, but he's gone and Harry's being affected by a debilitating curse. Angsty, not my usual type of story. Warning Character!Death


**A/N **as the genre suggests this is more angsty and not very like my usual stories at all. I fancied something different and this is what came out.

I hope you enjoy the change of style - constructive criticism is welcome, but if you don't like it, just stop reading! Here goes :)

* * *

The world could have exploded around him at that moment and Harry wouldn't have noticed. He was holding in his hand the wand of the wizard who had been trying to kill him since he was a year old and watching as the same wizard fell forwards onto the floor of the Great Hall. Since it was so unexpected and sudden, the wand reversing that spell, it was justified that Harry would just stand and stare. Most of the other fighters - light and dark were doing the same thing. Unfortunately this focus on Voldemort meant that he didn't see another wizard sneaking up behind him. He felt the curse impact solidly on his back and dispatched the Death Eater with a reducto to the neck. Harry had had one hell of a day and wasn't going to take anyone's shit anymore. All he wanted was a hot bath and bed but he knew that he was going to have to deal with his teachers and friends before that would happen. Likely he would also have to deal with Madame Pomfrey before he was allowed any peace as well.

His actions broke the stalemate effectively and once more the two sides were fighting, but it was very obvious that without their leader the Death Eaters were falling fast. Ten minutes was all it took for a light side victory.

Hermione and Ron ran to Harry as soon as the fighting ceased.

"We won!" Hermione squealed, hugging Harry tightly.

"Well done mate" Ron said with a smile, before giving Harry a manly hug. That smile and understatement told Harry everything he needed to know. His best friend was in the same shocked state as himself. They had actually done it.

The trio was bombarded by people wanting to congratulate Harry and thanking him for getting rid of Voldemort. It was an hour before they were able to get free, only to be accosted by McGonagall who insisted that they get checked out by Pomfrey before they left. Fortunately all three showed only minor injuries and so left after only a short time. The mediwitch had wanted to keep Harry in because of his brush with death again but she needed the beds and Harry was very vocal about his opinion on staying. She had other patients to attend to and couldn't waste time arguing with a boy who clearly didn't want to be there.

Harry spent a lot of time sleeping over the next few days. He did it so much that Hermione became worried that something was wrong and had called the mediwitch.

"He's just exhausted Miss Granger. He will be back to himself in a few days when he's slept it off" Pomfrey consoled the girl.

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey. I'm just so worried about him after everything he's been through."

"We all are Miss Granger. Let him sleep for now and I'll check on him in a few days."

True to form, Harry was up and about just two days later as if nothing had happened. He had multiple meetings with both McGonagall and Pomfrey over the coming weeks and was beginning to find both witches bothersome. No he bloody well did not want to talk about anything and yes he was managing just fine thankyou.

It was July before he thought again of that spell that had hit him. He had woken from his usual nightmare of people telling him it was his fault they died, to a searing back pain, right in the place where the curse had contacted him. It went as quickly as it had come and Harry had no intention of doing anything about it, he really did not want any more attention from Madam Pomfrey thankyou very much.

As the days went by he found the sharp stabbing pain seemed to be coming more often. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the grimace from the eagle eyed Hermione Granger if it started happening during the day and he had also started getting headaches. He knew he should say something about it, that he was only making it worse for when they did find out, but he just couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't take their concerned looks at the best of times, the attention would only increase if he told them he was being affected by some unknown curse. He would probably end up in St Mungos being prodded and poked and never get another moment of peace as they tried to figure out what had happened to him.

It was times like these that Harry really wished Moody was still here. Moody wouldn't give a damn about sympathy, he'd be berating Harry for not being vigilant enough before thrashing him in a duel. Injuries be damned, he'd say. You still have to fight if they are there. Put the bad guy down before he does it to you. Amusingly enough that quote had popped into Harry's head just after he'd downed the Death Eater who'd cursed him. The man really had got into Harry's head. As Hermione came to drag him to lunch Harry couldn't help but think that Moody really would have been a breath of fresh air right now.

Harry didn't take in much of the lunchtime conversation but he did catch one name: Kingsley Shacklebolt. He didn't remember the dark skinned auror much, but he knew that he had fought in both the Battle at the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. Soberingly, Harry realised that Kingsley was the only Order member to have partaken and survived through both. Everyone else in the Order who had come to his aid in the Ministry that night was now dead. He tuned back into the conversation as he realised that the teachers were still discussing the man of his thoughts.

"Will he be a good Minister?"

"Well he can't be any worse than the last lot. At least he won't be anyone's puppet, he's too solid for that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Conversation stopped abruptly as everyone processed that Harry had voluntarily joined the conversation. He'd been a moody little bugger for weeks now, only speaking when he was spoken to and often lost in his thoughts.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has an incredible sense of fair play" McGonagall started, unwilling to let this opportunity pass. If it would get Harry talking again, she would do anything. "People think this makes him a pushover, and his appointment as Acting Minister for Magic has been widely criticised. They don't think he has what it takes."

"He was a high ranking auror before wasn't he?"

"Yes. Trained under Alastor Moody as I recall but never got as paranoid as Alastor thank Merlin. Alastor used to say that Shack was one if the best trainees he'd had and he doesn't give out praise lightly!"

No, Harry thought, no he doesn't. Moody had trained Harry a bit, the summer after his sixth year. Moody could provide the skills Harry needed to avenge Dumbledore and bring down Voldemort and Harry had practically begged the old man to teach him. He knew now who he could take his little curse issue to.

Harry stood up and quickly walked out. He hadn't made it to the castle doors before Hermione was on him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?" he snapped back.

"You've not been yourself lately Harry. We're... I'm worried that you might do something rash."

"I'm not going to go kill myself Hermione, steady on. Now can I go?" He opened the castle doors and started walking across the ground.

"You still haven't said where you're going!" Hermione called after him.

"You still haven't said why it's any of your bloody business!" he shouted back.

He was out of earshot before Hermione could think of a response.

As luck would have it, Harry met the man he came to see just as he was stepping in to the atrium.

"Mr Potter, this is a surprise" the man greeted him. "What beings you to the Ministry on this fine day?"

"I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you actually Minister" Harry replied.

"Well my afternoon has miraculously just become clear, what can I do you for?"

"Could we take this to your office? It's not a topic that I really want to discuss in public."

"Of course Mr Potter. Forgive me for not offering straight away. Come with me."

Once inside the office with privacy charms in place, Kingsley asked again. "So then Mr Potter, how can I help you?"

"Call me Harry Minister, Potter makes me think I'm still at school!"

"As you wish Harry, I'm Kingsley." He didn't really know the lad that much, but here he was offering first name terms. Kingsley's curiosity was almost getting the better of him about this meeting. He waited as patiently as he could for Harry to continue speaking.

"When you were an auror, you worked with Moody, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, trained under him."

"He thought very highly of you, did you know him well?"

"He was my mentor Harry. I was probably as close to a friend as that man ever got. I'd say I knew him fairly well."

"Did you know he trained me a bit last summer?"

"No I didn't. Are you wanting to be an auror?" Harry Potter on the auror staff would be a sight to behold and a massive boost for the auror corps and the Ministry.

"Dunno. Haven't really thought. It wasn't exactly secret training but Moody said it was nobody else's effing business what I did with my free time so we didnt tell anyone."

Kingsley chuckled. Yes that sounded very like his mentor. "So, you came here because you thought I would be the closest person to Moody?"

"Yes. I need some advice from him."

"Ok... What about?"

"A lack of constant vigilance" Harry said with a wry smile.

Kingsley chuckled again. This kid had a great sense of humour. "Tell me what happened and I will act as Mad-Eye like as I can."

Harry smiled gratefully. "You might regret that" he said. "In the Battle when Voldemort's wand came flying towards me, I just stared. I was fixated on him and didn't notice another Death Eater come up behind me. He cursed me in the back and now it hurts like a bitch. I forgot it had even happened until it started hurting. Pomfrey and McGonagall are already hovering over me, I do not want to give them this but I won't be able to hide it much longer."

Kingsley frowned. He could see why Harry wanted Moody now. Suppressing his natural instincts to summon a Healer, he stood up.

"Come on Potter" he said gruffly, walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He was confused at Kingsley's sudden change in behaviour.

"Show you the meaning of the term constant vigilance. You won't forget it after this. You get hit more than three times and you'll do it again. Come along."

Harry realised that Kingsley really was doing his best Moody impression and by the slight smiles that the man couldn't stop escaping, he was enjoying himself.

Kingsley stalked through the corridors to the auror department. They met very few people and the look on Kingsley's face told them that to talk to the Minister now would be an extremely bad idea.

"Is Room six available?" he barked to the receptionist.

"Er, yes Minister" the receptionist replied nervously.

"Good. We'll be in there for a few hours." Kingsley stomped off and Harry had no choice but to follow.

The door had not even shut behind them before Kingsley was firing spells. He was doing a Moody for Harry's benefit, but it also allowed him to test the young wizard's duelling capabilities. If he wanted to be an auror, this would show Kingsley where to place him.

Three hours later, Harry was curled up on the floor. It had taken him six attempts before he had avoided being got three times by either a spell, a creature or an illusion.

"There now boy, you won't be forgetting constant vigilance again, will you?!" Kingsley boomed.

"No sir."

"Good. Now you get yourself seen to before our next lesson. I won't take injuries as an excuse."

"Yes sir."

"I've got better things to be doing than babysit the likes of you Potter so I'll send Shack through to escort you out."

"OK." It never entered Harry's head that it wasn't actually Moody there. The tone and words were so similar that his imagination conjured the image.

He heard the door close and then open again a couple of minutes later.

"Harry?" called Kingsley in his normal voice. Harry stood up and left without comment. It wasn't until they were practically outside the Minister's office that Harry realised what was going on.

"Kingsley?" he said softly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Thankyou."

"No worries Harry. Now come inside and we'll get this back problem sorted once and for all."

Kingsley left Harry in his office whilst he went to find a Healer. He knew that Harry did not want sympathy, he wanted respect and normality. So then he needed a Healer that wouldn't treat him differently because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or because he'd just defeated Voldemort or because they loved him too much to be objective. That did narrow down a lot of Ministry Healers. Pondering this dilemma the thought came to him - what would Mad Eye do? The answer was swift: find a no nonsense Healer and make damn sure they don't talk.

When he returned to his office, complete with Healer, he found Harry pacing furiously.

"What took you so long and why is she here?"

"I believe you were told to get yourself seen to. I was searching for the right person to do the seeing." Kingsley's glare let Harry know that there would be no getting out of this.

"Right. Fine. As long as both of you promise this never makes it back to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey would kill me for not letting her know."

"It will be held in the strictest confidence Mr Potter, I can assure you. Now can we begin?"

She waved her wand over him a few times before looking at him curiously. "According to my scans, there is nothing ailing you. Please tell me your symptoms and any other information you know."

"Harry was hit by a dark curse in the final battle. It appears to have been time delayed as the effects only began a couple of weeks ago" Kingsley supplied.

"I see." The Healer ran another set of scans and her face drained of colour. She gladly took the offered chair and had to take a second to compose herself before she could talk.

"That was indeed a dark spell. I need to bring in some other people on this as it is way out of my league."

"No" Harry said harshly.

"Mr Potter if you do not get specialist treatment soon it could be too late. The curse is already advanced beyond my capabilities."

"Can you at least make it stop hurting?"

The Healer started at the biting edge to Harry's tone, but remained professional. "Of course, forgive me for not giving you this earlier." She handed him a pain reliever which he downed in one mouthful.

"So now I can think again, how long have I got?" he asked bluntly.

"Now then Harry no need to be quite so brutal" Kingsley chastised. "It's not her fault that you're in this position is it?"

"Apologies miss, but I don't want anyone else to know about it. I never expected to survive the war and all the close links to my parents are now dead. I know Ginny's been eyeing up Neville this year and Ron and Hermione have been acting like a married couple since third year. They don't need me. I'm not afraid of dying, I was just curious to know how long I had to sort everything out."

"If you would just get treatment, then it could be years."

Harry just stared hard at her. It was Kingsley that broke the silence.

"Give the lad what he wants to know."

The Healer sighed. "Optimistically, three months" she said.

Kingsley and Harry shared a look. "Look. I know you hate giving bad news but it's not like I wasn't expecting it. I don't give a damn about optimistic estimates or how long with treatment. What I want to know is how long you, personally, think it will be before this thing kills me" Harry ranted.

There was silence. Kingsley and Harry both glared at the Healer. "A month and a half. You probably won't be coherent for the last two weeks."

"Great, so just after school starts" he muttered.

"Treatment can prolong that and possibly even reverse some of the effects." If looks could kill, then this Healer would have been less than a smudge on the carpet. It was obvious what Harry thought about that.

"If you have nothing more useful to say then I believe we are finished here" Harry said shortly. "If this gets out, then I will make your life such a living hell, you will wish for any way out. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Seeing the effect this produced, Kingsley decided to add his two knuts worth. "If I get any inkling that his condition is known by more than us three I will make it my business to do everything in my power to make sure that you can never get a job again, magical or muggle. I will rob you, legally, of every security you ever thought you had and then leave you to Harry's mercy - be he alive or not."

The Healer quickly decided that telling her superior in the hope that he might have better luck persuading the boy to get treatment was a bad idea. This was the man who had defeated You-Know-Who and the Minister of Magic. As far as political clout went, this combination was supreme. She would just have to do what she could.

"Very well, I can see you've made up your mind. I'd like to check on you weekly, but I assume both Hogwarts and St Mungo's are out of the question?"

"You will come here after Harry finishes his training every week" Kingsley stated.

Harry's face lit up. "You're going to train me?"

Kingsley smiled mischievously. "Of course. Who else will remind you of constant vigilance if not me?"

Harry grinned. With Kingsley on his side he could do anything. "But what if the others ask? What shall I tell them?"

"It's none of their effing business, is it?!" Kingsley replied with a wink.

Shortly the laughter of the two was echoing round the office. The Healer had seen sense and had shown herself out.

The weeks went by and Harry was really enjoying his sessions with Kingsley. He seemed to like his Moody impression and would often use it all through their training sessions. The back pain had stopped but he had developed a prickly sensation all over as the curse attacked his nervous system. That was followed by the loss of sensation in his hands and feet, which made duelling very interesting but Kingsley wouldn't let up. Harry was immensely glad that the man was just ignoring his growing weaknesses.

The moment of truth came in the last week of August. He had just stood up to leave breakfast and go to his session with Kingsley when he was hit by a violent seizure. It must have only lasted ten seconds but by the time he came round he was already being floated in front of someone.

"Let me down" he ordered.

"Certainly, once we arrive" came the calm tones of Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't need the Hospital Wing, I'm going to be late for my session with Kingsley."

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Potter. Considering you just had a seizure in the Great Hall, I think you are in need of my care. I can assure you Professor McGonagall would eat me alive if she knew I hadn't checked you over after that."

"I know exactly what it is and you can't do anything about it" Harry snapped. "Now let. me. go."

"As you wish" the mediwitch replied and dropped him onto a bed.

Harry hadn't realised that they had reached the Hospital Wing and continued to argue for all he was worth once he did. He was definitely going to be late now and he knew he would get a tongue lashing and a particularly hard session because of it. The man knew Moody's traits far too well.

Kingsley was sitting in his office wondering where Harry was. After the last time he was late, Kingsley didn't think he would try it a second time. In fact since then, the boy had been arriving early, as if to make sure that he couldn't be late. Ten minutes after the proposed start time, Kingsley was sure something had to be up. Harry would never be this late and he had no qualms about telling others to eff off if he wanted to. He apparated to Hogwarts and met Minerva McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"You don't happen to know where I could find Harry Potter do you Minerva?" he requested politely.

"He had a seizure at breakfast and is now I believe in the Hospital Wing. Can I help you?"

"No thankyou Minerva, this is strictly between Harry and me. Enjoy your day." Kingsley walked off up the stairs, leaving behind a very confused Headmistress.

Kingsley could hear the arguing from the end of the corridor. He grinned as he realised exactly what would stop it. He walked into the Hospital Wing as if he were supposed to be there and came to a stop at Harry's bed.

"Play time Harry" he said with a grin, holding out his hand. Harry quickly grabbed it and was off the bed before the mediwitch could say anything else. They had made it to the door before Pomfrey found her voice.

"Minister what on earth are you doing with my patient?"

Kingsley winked at Harry. "Rescuing him" he said. He tapped a brooch on his robe and the two vanished before anyone could say anything more.

After the session, during his weekly check up, the healer announced that the seizures would soon be starting.

"Already have" he muttered back.

To the Healer's shock Kingsley described what had happened that morning.

"They will get more frequent and longer. You should think about telling others and stopping your duelling sessions. Mr Potter will need all the energy he can get for what is to come."

"Kingsley?" Harry asked. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is Harry."

"As long as I'm conscious I want our sessions to continue. Will you promise to come and get me for them?"

"Harry I'm not sure-"

"Please" Harry interrupted.

"OK Harry, I promise."

When Harry returned he was immediately accosted by the trio of McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hermione.

"Come with me Mr Potter" Pomfrey all but demanded.

"No" Harry replied.

"Harry that fit this morning scared me. I'm scared for you. I just want to know that you're alright" Hermione almost begged.

Seeing the concern in her eyes made Harry pause. "Ok I'll make a deal. If Madam Pomfrey can find anything wrong with me, I'll go with her. If not, you leave me alone."

"Let's see what we can do for you Harry" Pomfrey said, trying to shuffle him along.

Harry was resolute and not moving. "You have a wand. Do it here."

Pomfrey sighed but knew she would get nowhere by arguing. She traced the charm over his body and everybody tensed up as they waited for the results.

"He has nothing wrong with him" Pomfrey stated in surprise.

"Excellent, now please can I get on with my day? I would like to finish the fourth floor today."

The three reluctantly parted for him and Harry walked off. He knew the end would be soon, but he wanted to have a life, regardless of how long was left. Rebuilding the castle was something he could focus on.

A few days later he again had a public seizure. Fortunately for him though by the time somebody had got Madam Pomfrey he had stopped fitting and escaped. He knew however that this one was different to the others. It was mercifully short, but intensely painful. Harry knew that he was approaching the end. He apparated to the Ministry and ran to the Minister's office.

"It's close" he gasped as the man opened his door. "I want one last blow out before I go."

Kingsley took one look at the desperation on Harry's face and really wanted to tell the boy to stop, to slow down and try to rest. But he knew Harry wouldn't take that. He wanted to go on his own terms and Kingsley respected the man for that.

"Ok Harry. I'll have the Healer here for when we get back."

The duel was brutal but Harry gave it everything he had. As he gave more, he could see Kingsley give more and so he egged on just that little bit. By the time Kingsley called time, Harry had fought him to a draw.

"I have not been fought to a draw one-on-one in a long time Harry. I gave it everything out there and so did you. You are as good as I am and I have thirty years of being an auror behind me. Moody will be proud. Say hello to him for me?"

"Yeah. I will. Thanks Kingsley." Harry collapsed on the floor and Kingsley thought that Harry had died then and there. He put two fingers to Harry's neck and found a pulse however. Quickly picking him up he carried the boy back to his office where the Healer was waiting.

"He's exhausted but he hasn't given up yet. He hasn't got much time left though, you might want to tell his family."

As the Healer was talking Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Get Ron and Hermione. Need to tell them I'm sorry" he garbled.

Kingsley apparated out as another seizure shook Harry. This time it went on for a minute. When it settled Harry was able to sit up. The Healer threw him a questioning glance but said nothing. When it came to Harry Potter it seemed nothing was impossible. Kingsley reappeared a minute later with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry held up his hand for silence. "I couldn't go without telling you both how sorry I am. We've been through everything together and I am incredibly sorry I kept this from you but I needed to do it my way. I won't be here much longer and I want you to know that I love you both. You are right for each other and Ginny will be excellent with Neville if either of them ever see it."

"Harry mate, you're talking like we'll never see each other again. I know you look like death now but you'll get over it."

Harry shook his head sadly. "Not this time mate. Not this time."

He heard a stifled sob and was suddenly being hugged very strongly. "I'll miss you you know."

"I'll miss you too Ron, but I've seen the other side and I'm ready to embrace it. The world doesn't need me anymore. Make sure you have a good life, both of you and I'll see you when you're old and grey."

Ron sniffed again. "Bye Harry." Those two words meant all the world to Harry. His best friend was allowing him to go on.

"Kingsley some people will need to be told. I trust you to make sure they are the right people."

"Of course."

"Hermione, you can't save me. Please can I just have a hug goodbye?"

He found his arms full of crying girl. "No Harry, you can't! You just can't!"

"Hermione, I made my decision weeks ago. I'm going to be with my parents, Sirius and Remus. I came back to save the world, now it is my time." A shudder ran through his body. "Ask the Healer your questions, she'll tell you."

"Before I do Mr Potter, I have one question for you?" the Healer said. Harry inclined his head, motioning her to go on. "How are you still sitting up?"

"Bloody strong willpower" he replied. "Which is going to fail shortly and I don't want these two to see it."

"I'm not leaving you" Hermione stated.

"I'll still be here in five minutes Hermione!" Harry retorted.

"Tell you what I'll stay here and send a patronus if anything changes. You go get the crowd, I imagine some of them would like to say goodbye too."

"Ok, but you'd better still be here when I get back Harry Potter! Patronus if anything happens and I mean anything Ronald Weasley!" Ron nodded and Hermione dashed out.

Harry didn't know how Ron knew that that was exactly what he wanted but he was infinitely grateful to the redhead for getting Hermione out of there. She didn't understand. He quickly transfigured the chair into a bed and lay down. The seizures were quick to follow.

"Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry?"

"Thankyou."

Ron was speechless. "You're welcome Harry" he said eventually. "I hope the afterlife treats you well and tell Fred I hope he's still pranking. I'll see you again, I know it."

"Look after Hermione and Ginny for me."

"Will do Harry, will do."

Harry smiled but then was hit by another violent seizure.

"Kingsley?" he asked when it had finished.

"I'm here Harry."

"Stay with me."

"Until the end."

Harry smiled and held out his hands to the two people by his bedside. He couldn't feel their touch but he knew they were there. He closed his eyes as another seizure took him and then he lay still. Kingsley calmly put two fingers to Harry's neck and shook his head.

"He's gone" he said.

"He's with his parents now. I just hope Hermione won't be too mad."

A couple of minutes passed in silence before they heard a stomping along the corridor. The cavalry had arrived.

"This won't be pretty" Ron muttered to himself. "Er Healer?" he spoke up. "Sorry I don't know your name, you might want to brace yourself for the onslaught that is Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. They won't be happy with you."

"Thankyou for the warning, Ron was it?" Ron nodded. "I'm Louise."

Any more conversation was denied by the forceful entry of three witches. Kingsley and Ron were still holding Harry's hands and the witches stormed over to them. Kingsley never let go of the hand but stood as a barrier between the irate mediwitch and the boy.

"Let me see him" Pomfrey demanded.

"No" Kingsley replied shortly. "You're the reason he's ended up like this."

"Minister, that boy behind you requires my attention. Now will you step aside or will I have to make you?"

"He doesn't" Ron said suddenly.

"Excuse me Mr Weasley?" Pomfrey's tone was as hard as steel.

"He doesn't require your attention. He's gone."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "He wanted rid of me didn't he? He said he'd still be here when I got back. And you?!" She turned on Ron and started hitting him with her fists. "You promised you'd send a patronus if anything happened."

"There wasn't time Hermione, he just closed his eyes and that was that."

"Would somebody tell me what is going on here?" McGonagall ordered.

"Certainly" Louise spoke up. "Harry Potter died three minutes ago. He went peacefully with his best friend and mentor at his side and a smile on his face."

All hell broke loose with that statement. Pomfrey started yelling at the other Healer who started yelling right back whilst McGonagall had to sit down in shock. Hermione started sobbing loudly and the noise just got louder as the two witches' argument escalated.

"I'll have your badge for this!" Pomfrey screamed. "You left him to die in your care! You did nothing!"

"He refused treatment!" Louise snapped back. "He's of age, he has that right!"

"I've picked that boy up so many times from the brink of death, only for you to go and gift wrap him there! You could have done more, should have done more!"

"Like what? Lock him in the room until he agreed? Medicate him without permission? Have you ever tried to take on both the man who defeated Voldemort and the Minister for Magic at the same time?"

Kingsley was glad that this Healer was defending Harry's honour, but he felt the time had come for some details to be given out. A firecracker from his wand got the room silent.

"Ladies! I know you're angry and upset but this isn't going to bring Harry back. Nothing can do that now. If you can stop shouting at each other for five minutes, I will tell you what happened." A nod later and the two Healers sat down, but both were still glaring at each other.

"Do you know why Harry came to see me the first time?" Kingsley asked.

There was a shaking of heads.

"Because he felt claustrophobic from all of your care. He wanted to talk to Alastor Moody but established that I was the next best thing. I was probably as close to a friend as Mad Eye got as well as his apprentice so I knew most of his tactics. I used them whenever Harry came. It was incredibly hard some times to do it, especially as the weeks went on, but I did because of my respect for Harry and what he had achieved. He craved normality and someone who didn't think he was made of glass. Mad Eye wouldn't have cared that Harry had just beaten the most feared Dark Lord in centuries, he'd expect him at training and up to scratch the following morning if that's when they were scheduled. Harry wanted someone like that and I am very happy to have been able to provide."

"Did you two know about this as well?" asked McGonagall to the other two teens.

"Only a few minutes before you did Professor" Ron replied. "The Minister came to get us in a rush. Harry wanted to say sorry and goodbye and I gave him my blessing. I know that all he's ever wanted is to know his family. Now he's with them. It was the least I could do after all he's done for me." Ron might have been collapsing inside but his voice was clear and strong. He had so much respect for his best friend, he could and would stand up for him.

"I think what Mr Weasley is trying to convey is that Harry met death on his own terms. After the amount of times he cheated it, that was the least we could do" Kingsley added.

"I need to see this for myself. May I?" Pomfrey requested.

Kingsley stepped aside but still refused to let go of Harry's hand. He didn't know why but he didn't feel like he should let go quite yet.

"He never expected to survive the war" Hermione suddenly said. "When he did it must have really shocked him. If he was told he would die soon again, he would have probably felt more normal. That's his version of normal. We tried to put our normal onto him and it pushed him away. Was he told that?"

"In a more roundabout way, I suppose he was. He was told that without specialist treatment he likely wouldn't survive. But I never expected him to continue to refuse it once he knew the consequences" Louise replied.

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about. Expected doesn't come into it" Pomfrey snapped. "You don't know anything about him and now he's gone thanks to you."

"You're right, I don't. And I think that's why he came here. For a few hours a week he could come here to people who believed that it was he who had his best interests at heart and would let him do as he wanted. Even if we didn't always agree. He was of age and we treated him as such. He refused to let me tell other people of his condition, even other Healers who could help him. I admitted that I could not help him on my own and he still refused to tell anyone else."

"He enjoyed his last few months of life and he embraced death. Let us be happy with that. We will miss him, but his life was his own at the end" Kingsley added.

"He embraced Death like a brother!" Ron piped up. "Wasn't that the third brother Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied excitedly. "And he had all three! He chose to go, he had to have done, he was the Master!" Hermione ran across to Ron and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

As Hermione's lips made contact with Ron's cheek, Kingsley felt a pulse of magic go through him. It was a release and he was sure it could only have come from Harry. He removed his hand from the boy's cold one and watched as Ron did the same on the other side.

"I'll miss you Harry, you know" Ron said. "But Hermione realises now. Have fun mate."

Ron turned to the adults in the room. "He'd want to be buried at Hogwarts. It's the only home he's ever known."

"We'll do that then. Thanks" said Kingsley. "Where are you going?"

"To have some time with my girlfriend. Harry's happy now."

"Are you going to tell us what that ridiculous display from Miss Granger was about?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"You wouldn't believe us Professor" Hermione replied with a smile. "Dumbledore might if you ask him nicely enough when you get back to your office though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as Hermione was trying to sleep her thoughts kept drifting back to Harry. She thought she must have actually fallen asleep because suddenly Harry was there beside her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Thanks for letting me go."

"You're Master of Death Harry, how could I do anything else?"

Harry smiled. "There won't be another Dark Lord for a good thousand years now so you can relax. I did my time and did my duty and I'm home now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Time has no meaning here. We cannot influence the living so we can all see the future. You and Ron are going to have a wonderful life."

"If you cannot influence the living, how are you here talking to me?"

"I am the Master of Death Hermione. I can do what the hell I like!" His grin and widespread arms encompassed the whole world in that moment.

Hermione snorted. "So you could change the future?"

"Technically... yes. But at the moment I don't want to. It's perfect just the way it is!"

"Harry even when you're dead you're making me feel better!"

"Well, being me... has its privileges" he said with a wink before he vanished.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she wore a wide smile. She knew everything was going to be alright. Harry was having the time of his life, or death, now and he would always be watching over them.

"Thanks for that Harry" she said to the room. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle and a faint "you're very welcome" in response.

Hermione snorted slightly. "Trust you" she muttered as she left the dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When, many years later, the golden trio were reunited, the other two were welcomed with open arms by everyone. Harry felt that he couldn't be happier. He had his family and friends together and what's more, he now had them for all eternity.


End file.
